fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Blackfang
|name= Edward Blackfang |kanji= エドワード黒牙 |romaji= Edowādo Burakkufangu |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Male |age= Around 30 |height= 218cm |weight= 99kg |eye color= Blue |hair color= Black |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Assassins |previous affiliation= |occupation= Assassin |previous occupation= |team= Rouge Galaxy |previous team= |partner= Brutus Dayton |previous partner= |base of operations= Hidden |status= Alive |marital status= |relatives= |alignment= |counterpart= |sexuality= Pansexual |magic= None |signature skill= |equipment= Assassin's Arsenal |image gallery= }} Edward Blackfang (エドワード黒牙 Edowādo Burakkufangu) is a professional Assassin who is part of the Rogue Galaxy team being the partner of Brutus, like him he also hunts mages and dark mages. He and Brutus chase and kill mages being considered Anti-Mages. He is a skilled martial artist able to fastly surpress many mages without much effort, he also uses swords for close combat, lances for both range-close combat and bows for range combat. He was trained on a Special Secret Assassin's Academy being considered its most powerful member with a Skill Ability of the double of the second strongest member Appearance Without his assassin's outfit on, he is shown to have spiky black hair that reach his shoulders, and blue eyes. His skin has a white color, he wears a long black jacket and long black pants, a belt full of storages where he puts food or even weapons, he wears steel cuffed black boots, but strangely they don't make any sound while he walks. He is shown to be very muscular due to his daily training, with lots of scars through all of his body, specially at his right arm which has veins popping out of it. Edward’s assassination outfit consists of a tight fitting black leather armor overlaid with metal plates along the torso and limbs. These are often in a triangular shape, to provide the best protection while not limiting movement. They also play into an orient design in the leather bits of the armor, giving it a somewhat flesh like appearance. The gloves are fingerless, allowing Edward to perform precise movements without restriction, and come with a set of metal knuckles and arm guards to protect himself when fighting. Lastly, the armor comes with a hood that attaches at the shoulders and flows back into a cape, reaching down to his waste. A mask forms over his face when the hood is drawn, completely obscuring Edwards face with the exception of a small slit that he sees through. Personality Edward is shown to be a calmly, intelligent and patient person, with an ordinary demeanor which he tries to hide by trying to be "cool and badass". He is very confident on his sneaky, thiefy and assassin's abilities. Relationships History Synopsis Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Equipment *'Red Lacrima' (レッド魔水晶 (レッドラクリマ) Reddo Rakurima) also known as Mage's Bane, is a special Lacrima that is the polar opposite of a normal blue Lacrima that instead of storing energy, steals it from any source of magic: big or small. Edward found it near the entrance of the Crimson World's sea, he found it to be strange to find something on this lonely place. He initially didn't use it, but however upon hearing some lately rumors Edward stole some Council's research about Red Lacrima and found out that the Prison used Red Lacrima so mages wouldn't use their magic when near it, then he decided to use it to kill mages and dark mages easily since they couldn't use their magic and that would give a big advantage to him. Trivia *His unmasked appearance is based off of Noctis Lucis Caelum from the Final Fantasy Series. **His masked appearance is based off of the Nightingale Armor from the Elder Scrolls Series. *This is the author's first character with the name Edward, the second being Edward Hartmann. Coincidentially, both are assassins. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Mage Category:Anti-Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Rouge Galaxy Category:Swordsman Category:Lanceman Category:Bowman Category:LGBT Characters